


Breaking the Pact

by All_The_Legends_Are_True, banegreen118



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Broken Promises, Cute, Engaged, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, can't sleep, magnus bane - Freeform, post 3x20, tiniest amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Legends_Are_True/pseuds/All_The_Legends_Are_True, https://archiveofourown.org/users/banegreen118/pseuds/banegreen118
Summary: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."~ Dr. Seuss





	Breaking the Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot that me and Chantal came up with just under two weeks ago.
> 
> Okay I know that this scenario isn't exactly canon with what we got, but that's because myself and Chantal thought it up before the finale aired and I just never got the chance to post it until now. 
> 
> Anyways this is pretty much just a ball of fluff with the tiniest portion of angst (but it's the cute angst)

Magnus and Alec laid in bed peacefully. Each were facing the opposite way, which was unusual for them, however they had a good reason. Their big day was approaching rapidly, and by rapidly, that meant it was happening the next day. It felt like just yesterday that the proposal had happened in the first place. All the destruction that was occurring in Alicante whilst demons tore the monuments and buildings apart, yet they still found time to declare their love for one another and get engaged.

 

 

The wedding was mere hours away at this point and although the two had made a pact to not see each other before the big day, they still insisted on sleeping in the same bed. Ever since the events in Edom, where they were apart for many weeks, they couldn’t bare to be apart anymore. They wanted to be close to each other, so cleverly, they figured that sleeping back to back was the perfect loophole to their promise, as they wouldn’t be making visual contact.

 

 

Alec’s siblings had of course questioned why he hadn’t just stayed at the institute overnight instead, but they didn’t understand that it was almost impossible for him to sleep without the presence of Magnus. On any other night he wouldn’t have cared if he had gone without sleep, but not on this particular night. Not on the eve of their wedding.

 

 

For some reason however, Alec was still unable to sleep. His mind was racing with excitement over the upcoming event. The concept of being able to say “I do” to the man of his dreams, it was something that he had never even considered would become a reality. The last time he was in this position, he was about to go through an arranged marriage with Lydia Branwell, whilst still having strong feelings for another man; Magnus. After leaving the altar to kiss him, he recalled his parents being almost repelled by the thought of him choosing a Warlock over a Shadowhunter. But times had changed. Now his parents was supportive of his love, and he was about to marry and spend the rest of his life with Magnus.

 

 

Although he was in the bed with him, Alec still didn’t feel that they were together. They’d usually fall asleep cuddling, or with one resting their head on the other’s torso. He needed some form of contact, so discreetly, he reached behind him and searched for his fiancés hand. Once he finally found it, he gently took hold of it and physically relaxed, not caring for the uncomfortable position that he was now positioned in.

 

 

Unexpectedly, Alec felt Magnus’ fingers lace together with his own, before the figure behind him turned on the spot and buried his face into Alec’s shoulder. The hand that was joined to his, was brought back over Alec’s stomach, causing the Shadowhunter to be in a much more comfortable position.

 

 

Alec was contemplating whether Magnus had done this subconsciously in his sleep, or if he was actually awake. His curiosity was answered quickly however when he heard a soft chuckle against his skin.

 

 

“Can’t sleep either?” The Warlock asked.

 

 

“Nope, my brain won’t cooperate.” Alec replied; his voice slightly croaky from the exhaustion that his brain was trying to fight. “I thought you were asleep.”

 

 

“I thought _you_ were asleep, Alexander.” Magnus echoed. “It wasn’t until I felt you reach for my hand that I realised that you were just as awake as me.”

 

 

Alec huffed out a laugh. “Are you awake because you’re excited for tomorrow, or nervous?”

 

 

“I’m not having second thoughts if that’s what you’re getting at,” Magnus grinned against his skin. “I’m beyond excited, I can’t even comprehend the fact that it’s finally happening.”

 

 

“Me neither.” Alec replied, “All of my dreams are about to come true in the space of a few hours.”

 

 

Magnus let out a satisfied sigh. “Alexander, I know that we agreed no eye-contact, but-“

 

 

“No, no eye-contact at all Magnus. It’s bad luck before the wedding.” Alec interrupted in a jumble.

 

 

“ _Bad luck?_ Isabelle told you that didn’t she? That’s why you came up with the concept in the first place.” Magnus asked, unable to hide his tone of amusement.

 

 

“She heard it from Clary. I don’t care if it’s a myth or not, I’m not risking it. All the legends are true after all, and I want everything to be perfect.” Alec replied.

 

 

“Bad luck is not a legend, Alexander.” Magnus laughed out loud, not even trying to cover up how humoured he was. “Bad luck is more of an irrational fear, one that is _not real_.”

 

 

Alec paused, seemingly considering Magnus’ words. The warlock began to get his hopes up, thinking his words of wisdom had actually done the trick.

 

 

“I’m not taking any chances.” He eventually replied, to Magnus’ disappointment. “However, if I was to turn around right now, keeping my eyes closed, and then kiss you, we’d still be sticking to our plan... _right?_ ”

 

 

The Warlock chuckled softly. “Definitely.” He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s shoulder, before he moved.

 

 

As promised, Alec’s eyes remained closed as he turned over to face the warlock, and he used his instincts to lean in and capture Magnus’ lips with his own. It wasn’t a short kiss, but it also wasn’t drastically long either.

 

 

Alec guided his fingers along Magnus’ arm, until it reached his shoulder, which he then gripped and pulled him closer. The latter allowed his arm to caress the Nephilim’s bare waist. He knew that this action always sent shivers through Alec, hence why it was one of his favourite things to do whilst kissing him.

 

 

Slowly, Magnus allowed his arms to drift lower, until his fingers were resting on the curve of his backside. He took this opportunity to gently grope the skin there, earning a grunt from his fiancé, but not the kind of grunt that Magnus was looking for. The Shadowhunter pulled away from Magnus’ lips, still resting their foreheads against each other, but keeping his eyes shut still.

 

 

“Not tonight, Mags.” He insisted, knowing exactly what that grope would have probably led to. “Tomorrow.”

 

 

Magnus sighed and released his hold of Alec’s behind. “But what if we don’t have a tomorrow?” He asked. Alec couldn’t tell if he was being serious, or if he was joking around. He decided to answer sincerely.

 

 

“There _will_ be a tomorrow, because I plan on spending that tomorrow, as well as the rest of my life, with my husband.” He spoke softly, and he leaned in and kissed the tip of Magnus’ nose. “It’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

 

 

“There’s no way that you found my nose first try, without having your eyes open.” Magnus replied, clearly entertained. “Are you peeking, Mr Lightwood?”

 

 

Alec hadn’t even realised, but his eyes were indeed open. He had completely forgotten about the deal, as if it were wiped from his memory.

 

 

“... No...” Alec mumbled untruthfully. “I just- uhh- I was-“

 

 

Magnus laughed and opened his own eyes, revealing the warlock mark that Alec loved so dearly. “Hmm, that’s exactly what I thought. Tut tut, Alexander.”

 

 

“Oh, shut up, now who’s the one that’s peeking?” Alec dismissed, captivated by the natural beauty that his fiancé held. No make-up, flat hair, no jewellery on apart from his engagement ring and also, no glamour.

 

 

Alec recalled the days where he had just started spending nights with Magnus, and the warlock wouldn’t even remove his make-up. It still surprised him that even Magnus had insecurities. He was so perfect, there was nothing for him to be insecure about. Thankfully, the walls that Magnus had built around him had dropped around Alec, so now he was able to appreciate Magnus’ natural state.

 

 

The warlock chuckled and moved closer to Alec, resting his head atop his chest and throwing his arm across the Nephilim’s torso.

 

 

“I think it’s safe to say that our whole plan has gone downhill...” Alec laughed, placing his hand to rest on Magnus’ bare back and gently caressing the skin there. He bowed his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his hair.

 

 

“Yup, our marriage is totally ruined.” Magnus replied with sarcasm. “We’ve completely jinxed it... what do we do now?”

 

 

Alec smiled, and paused his movements on Magnus’ back. “We’ll let fate guide us, just as it always has.” He spoke, poetic as ever. He stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking once again. “Hey Magnus?”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Aku cinta kamu.” The Shadowhunter whispered in his lover’s native tongue.

 

 

As expected, this earned a reaction from Magnus, who lifted his head from Alec’s chest and looked at him with glowing eyes.

 

 

“You’ve been practicing.” He hummed with a bright smile.

 

 

“Considering I made a mockery of myself the last time I tried to surprise you with my Indonesian, I figured I kind of had to.” The Nephilim responded, cringing as he remembered that humiliating moment.

 

 

“I found it adorable when you tried to speak my language the first time, Alexander.” Magnus tried to reassure him. “Besides, you only mispronounced it a little.”

 

 

“You have to say that because you’re marrying me.” Alec muttered, earning a laugh from the other man. “Now, lets get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

 

 

Magnus leaned over to the bedside table and glanced at his phone. “It’s 3am though. Is there _really_ any point in us sleeping now?” He asked suggestively.

 

 

“Yes there is, because we still have 6 hours before we need to wake up. Now, stop trying to get into my pants, Bane. I’m standing my ground on this one.” Alec laughed.

 

 

Magnus quirked a brow and grinned. “That comment would only be substantial if you were _wearing_ pants, Lightwood.”

 

 

“Touché.” Alec sighed. “It doesn’t change a thing though. I don’t want to do anything like that until I can legally call you my husband and use _our_ last name. So, keep your hands to yourself, or I’ll be filing for a divorce before we even get to the altar.”

 

 

The warlock gave in this time. “Fine, just... stay with me?” He whispered, snuggling further into his fiancé’s s side.

 

 

Alec’s body froze, and he went very quiet for a moment. Magnus noticed instantly and cupped his cheek, before raising a brow in question.

 

 

“... The last time you said that to me, I didn’t stay. I left you.” He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper and his tone full of guilt.

 

 

Magnus could sense just how serious Alec was being in this moment, and he hated that he was still torturing himself over that thought. He gently caressed his cheek and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Asmodeus was the reason for that, not you. Tomorrow, we get to start our future together.” He reassured with a fond smile.

 

 

Alec returned the smile and rested his own hand on top of Magnus’, moving it to his lips and kissing each of his fingers. “You know, it wasn’t just your heart that he made me break.” He whispered. “He made me break my own heart too. I promise, I will never let anybody manipulate me like that ever again.”

 

 

“I’ll protect your heart for the rest of time, Alexander Lightwood. You have my word.” Magnus replied. It was almost as if they were having a competition of romantic declarations.

 

 

“My heart belonged to you from the very moment that you introduced yourself to me, Magnus. In the time since then, you have protected it, even when I didn’t protect it myself. You still do to this day.” Alec admitted. “Don’t you think that it’s my turn to protect _your_ heart for the rest of time?”

 

 

Magnus chuckled softly. “Shouldn’t you be saving your vows for the ceremony, Alexander?”

 

 

“That was just the warm-up to my vows, Magnus.” Alec smiled. “In fact, that wasn’t even scraping the surface of what’s to come. I have so much more to promise you - so much more to declare - so much more to give.”

 

 

As much as Magnus loved Alec’s poetic side, he knew that the two needed to save their romance for when they woke up.

 

 

“Okay Lightwood, you seriously need to sleep, because if you don’t, I really won’t be able to keep my hands off you tonight. You need to stop talking.” He urged.

 

 

Alec laughed out loud and nodded. “You’re right, we need to get some shut eye. “We really should have stuck to the no contact rule, shouldn’t have we.”

 

 

Alec didn’t get a verbal response; however, he could feel Magnus’ soft and even breaths hitting his chest, which instantly soothed him.

 

 

Magnus had always told Alec that his soft snores were what helped him to sleep at night, as they relaxed him. At first, he had found it unusual as most people found it harder to sleep due to snoring. After a while of wondering, he finally understood, because the Shadowhunter eventually found his own relaxing sound that belonged to Magnus; his breathing.

 

 

The simplicity of hearing Magnus’ breathing, and feeling it against his skin, was so calming to him. Especially after the troubles that they had experienced over the past few weeks, the concept of having Magnus in his arms, alive, made his breathing the most precious sound.

 

 

Alec took Magnus’ exhaustion as a sign that he too, should finally sleep. Just as Magnus had said, tomorrow they would start their future.

 

 

_Their future together as Mr and Mr Lightwood Bane._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Let us know your thoughts!
> 
> My Twitter: @TaesMalec  
> Chantal's Twitter: @baneofsymbiosis


End file.
